


That Dreaded Day.

by Softdotnet



Series: Good SBI family dynamics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Phil is 34, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Self projecting a bit its fine, Techno is 14, Tommy is 4, Wilbur is like 10, Wilburs biggest fear in this is being abandoned, i adore good sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softdotnet/pseuds/Softdotnet
Summary: Phil and Techno leave a 10-year-old with a horrid fear of being alone and a 4-year-old alone who can't read the room because he's fucking 4 in a house in the middle of fucking nowhereThis can't be good.I was listening to Fantasy by Kai Dreams and got this idea :)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Good SBI family dynamics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	That Dreaded Day.

**Author's Note:**

> The nickname "Toma" is not an accident, as a kid, I'd add unnecessary A's to literally everything up until I was like 7 and I wanted to incorporate that here because it's very cute. I also had a friend named Tommy a long time ago who I'd call "Toma" so here we go.

That terrifying day Wilbur woke up the house quiet and dull. Almost lifeless. Was the day he first learned heartbreak. He walked down the steps confused, wondering where his dad was. There was always breakfast on the table and warm smiles and kisses in the mornings. Wondering where his big brother was, there was always a knock on his door for breakfast and quiet talking. Wondering where his baby brother was, there was always warm hugs and giggles from the 4-year-old. There was no one. 

He peaked in the kitchen and saw a note on the table. He walked over and picked it up still trying to piece together where everyone was.

_ Wil _

_ Techno and I have left to go exploring. We will be back in 2 months. Please take care of Tommy _

_ -Dad :-) _

He chuckled to himself, this note was a dumb prank. And he walked to the living room expecting to see his older brother and Dad. But he finds nothing. He walks around the entire house, even looking in each of their respective bedrooms. Leaving Tommy’s room untouched of course.

He finds nothing. His dad and brother wouldn’t leave him, right? They know he’s afraid of being alone. And it’s quiet.

No. No dad couldn’t leave him alone. He couldn’t! He wouldn’t. No why was he alone?  _ WHY WAS HE ALONE!? TET?? DADDY?? _

A choked sob comes from the small, trembling boy. “Dad-Daddy?” No response. He bursts out the door and onto their porch, the dark forest that surrounded their small cottage greeted him. Intimidating him and scaring him more. “TET!?” He screams out.

_ “Don’t be scared, Dear. The trees protect us and always will.” His father whispered to a crying 6-year-old Wilbur who had gotten frightened of the trees hitting his window. _

“DADDY!??” He shouted, voice cracking. “Dad?” He called out in a small voice. The only thing responding is the wind, whistling in his ear attempting to comfort the boy. He refused to believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. “They’ll come back tonight, surely.” He whispered to himself, not fully trusting the words he spoke.

_ Take care of Tommy. _

Tommy. Tommy. His Toms, his little brother his precious brother.  _ Where is he again? Please no, don’t take him too. NO! _ Wilbur pushed himself up and darted into the house and almost slamming the door shut. He rushes up the stairs and goes into Tommy’s room, praying to Gods he doesn’t believe in for him to be there. 

And he is. Tommy is right there. Asleep in his bed all tucked in, clutching the green blanket his best friend Tubbo gave him. Tubbo’s brother, Schlatt, a good friend of Wilbur and a 3rd big brother figure to Tommy, had knitted it himself with Tubbo’s help. And Wilbur almost cries again from relief. He walks up to Tommy’s bed and scoots into bed with his little brother. Clutching him to his chest as he lets out quiet sobs. 

_ “Wilbur, Techno, this is your little brother, Tommy,” Their father spoke in a soft and loving tone. Wilbur and Techno crowd around Phil as Tommy babbles. Tommy looks into Wilburs eyes and Wilbur is trapped in the boys’ gaze. Tommy’s eyes are the bluest, most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. Tommy grabbed a tuft of Wilburs hair and tugged, making grabby hands at the 6-year-old. “Looks like he wants you, Wil.” His father said with a smile as he hands Tommy over to him. As Wilbur holds Tommy, everything seems to be okay. He wants nothing more than for Tommy to be happy and safe. “Hi, Toma” _

Tommy starts to stir awake. “Wilby?” His voice thick with sleepiness. Wilbur tenses before stuffing his face in his younger brother’s hair. He hums in acknowledgment as Tommy rolls over and falls off the bed, dragging his green blanket with him. He whines and Wilbur chuckles, almost forgetting the events only minutes prior. 

“Hm, Wilby?”

“Yes, Toma?” 

“W’as for bekfas’?”

Wilbur freezes before managing to say, “Well, I don’t know, Tommy. What would you like?” 

“Egg”

Wilbur nods and picks Tommy up, quickly letting Tommy pick out his clothes and helping him get dressed. Hugging him and smelling the coconut and mint soap his dad bought for the youngest. Carefully, he walks downstairs after getting him ready. As he enters the kitchen and seats Tommy by the table, the dreaded question from him comes up. 

“Wilby?”

“Yes, Toma?”

“Where Tet n’ Da?” 

“W-well Tommy they are, Uhm.” Wilbur stops and takes a deep breath and continues, “They are out and will be back by nighttime, sunshine” The lie both of them believe in slips off his tongue easily. Tommy nods and goes back to baby stuff. Wilbur looks in the fridge and finds around 8 eggs left. Good. He scrambles them and successfully makes breakfast for him and Tommy. 

Throughout the day, Tommy’s question of “Where Tet n’ Da?” becomes a repetitive and frequent thing. Though, Wilbur responds with the same patience he had the last 40 times he had to answer it, “They’ll be home soon, bubba”.

Soon enough nighttime comes and unsurprising to everyone but Tommy, Phil, and Techno aren’t home yet. “Wilby you said they’d be back by nighttime! Where Da an’ Tet!” Tommy starts crying and Wilbur is frantic to calm him down, blinking away his own tears in favor of soothing the small boy.

“Tommy, Toms, Toma, sunshine, look at me. Look at me. Breathe, sweetheart. It’s okay.”

“Wilby, where are they?”

“I’m sorry, baby, I don’t know. I’ll keep us safe, don’t worry.”

And Tommy  _ sobs. _ Wilbur can’t find it in him to stop his own tears and holds his little brother as he too, cries. 

_ “Oh, come here my boys.” His father coos at Wilbur at Tommy. An 8-year-old Wilbur had taken a 2-year-old Tommy out on the familiar path that he always walked but he got a little distracted and ended up a bit lost. He and Tommy are found crying by their father who rushes to hug them. “I’ll keep you boys safe, don’t worry” _

Over the next few days, it becomes clear that Techno and Phil aren’t going to be coming back for a small bit. Tommy frequently has breakdowns over the realization and Wilbur is just trying to keep him calm. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this, but it’s the first time they’ve gone  _ days  _ without sending updates and reassurances. The first time they’ve left without warning and in the dead of night. The first time they’ve left without someone else to watch them.  _ The first damn time they’ve left without making sure the 2 youngest of the family would be safe and fine while they were out.  _

But it starts to become manageable and Tommy and Wilbur go into a calmer, and more efficient routine. They get used to it. Their bond gets even stronger. A day turns to 5, then to a week, to a month then to two. Way longer than their father said they’d be gone. At least they had food and water. 

One night, after Wilbur had just finished bathing Tommy and putting him to bed, he goes downstairs to clean up the living room since they had playtime in there. He goes upstairs shortly after and changes into his pajamas. The exhaustion hitting him hard as he lays his head on the pillow. As he starts drifting into sleep, he suddenly hears the front door open. He hears two familiar voices. Panic surges through his body as he sits up.

_ They’ve come back _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I'm still trying to get better at writing Wilbur and I think I'm doing good. :)  
> Comments are greatly appreciated and have a great rest of your night/day. :D


End file.
